


In Good Hands

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah and Sean film a difficult scene in ROTK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Good Hands

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0002pt2p/g13)

Elijah knows Sean has been dreading this scene. Climbing on slippery rocks wearing those fucking hobbit feet while carrying him has given Sean nightmares for weeks.

"What if I drop you?"

"You won't."

He lets himself go limp as Sean grasps his wrist and lifts him up into the fireman's hold.Elijah feels a tremor go through Sean's shoulders as he settles Elijah there, a product of the fear he can't shake.Then Sean begins to climb.

Elijah closes his eyes and gives himself over to fate, but he knows there's no need.He's never felt safer in his life.


End file.
